Supplements, medicines and other products that promote fat loss continue to be in great demand. Products suitable for reducing fat in target areas including the thighs, stomach and midsection (“love-handles”), are of particular interest. However, existing fat loss products are incapable of accomplishing this result, and routinely require strenuous diet and exercise to accomplish the desired results. Most fat loss products facilitate only a general fat loss across the body, rather than in specific, targeted areas. A significant amount of time and effort is typically required in order to accomplish even modest, non-target specific weight loss.
An ever-growing percentage of the population continues to grow more and more overweight. The absence of effective and safe over-the-counter weight-loss products has created an ever growing need for alternative, more effective methods for weight and/or fat control. Preferably, an improved weight loss product that satisfies these needs would closely mimic natural fat loss processes and target typical “fat-zone” prone areas. Such a product would typically also include a user-friendly delivery device(s) to further enhance administration of the product to a targeted body area to reduce stored fat deposits under the skin.
These factors evidence a continuing and growing medical need for safe and effective non-prescription preparations for facilitating fat and/or weight loss, particularly targeted fat and/or weight loss.